Life in Midgar
by Crimson Death 13
Summary: A story of Reno's childhood in Sector 7. His entire life is changed when he meets a redheaded girl in the streets and is wanting to know more.
1. First Glimpse

Authors Note: Okay guys, this is my first story that I have ever let anyone read. Please review my work. I am open to any suggestions and writing tips. In fact it would be very helpful.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from Final Fantasy.

The first time I saw her was two years ago. Though it was only a brief glimpse I knew she was something. She was my age, and stood out of the crowd unlike any other. Her long red hair spiked downwards and reached the middle of her back. I saw her eyes, that were a bright emerald green. Her skin pale like every other red head, but still seemed to shimmer, even in the dim lighted slums.

After that glimpse she was gone. I was curious as to where she had gone. I ran though the alley I saw her leave through. Looking everywhere when at last I had seen her again. Sitting on top of the abandoned building below the Sector 7 plate. Looking up into the beam of sunlight that had found its way below the plate.

I watched from the ground as she just sat there looking up into the visible sky until darkness fell around her. She had disappeared into the night.

That was when I was only eleven. I had seen the girl many times after that, but never had enough courage to walk up and introduce myself to her. I left my group of friends behind, intent on following her.

I had tried before to catch her attention. Once in Sector 4 after a group of older boys that I had seen pick on her before, pushed her down into a puddle by the curb and simply just walked away. I took the chance and grabbed her arm helping to lift her out of the murky water. She lashed her hand out at me in order to get me to let go. Then without even looking walked away down the street.

I wanted to know who she was. Every time I tried to gain her attention she never seemed to notice me at all. But everyday I saw her in the same spot on that roof looking up into the sky as the sun set.

But at last everything was going to change when today I saw her.

"Back off!" I hear her yell from across the street. I hadn't even noticed her there until that. The groups of Sector 4 boys walk closer to her.

She had a little black pouch clenched in her fist. The leader of their little gang reaches out and grabs her wrist. Her mutters something to her that I couldn't hear then makes a move to grab whatever possession she had. She pulls back and with a clenched fist hits him across the face then knees him in the stomach. The boy drops to the ground and she takes off running as the rest chase after her. Fury in their eyes.

_This can't be good. _I think and follow them down into a tight alley. I lost sight of them around another corner and run faster trying to catch up without tripping over trash and rubble that lay in my path. For her sake, I hope she knows her way around.

I stop in my tracks when I see her standing in a dead end lot, the gang surrounding her. A knife in her hand and pointing it at who ever came close._ Maybe she can handle them?_ Another boy drops down from the low wall behind her. Before she could turn around he had her hands pinned behind her back, her knife falls to the ground out of reach.

I run a little closer until I am standing in the entrance to the lot, unnoticed. The leader walks up to her and hits her once hard across the face. I hear her shout in pain and begin scanning the ground for anything that can be used as a weapon.

More shouts follow as the group begins to beat her helpless body until a shallow puddle of blood settles beneath her. They drop her arms which fall limply to her sides and she collapses to her knees. They still stand around her looking down at her, bruised and beaten.

She wipes the blood away from under her nose and slowly rises to her feet. They back away astonished that she still remains conscious. Then she runs at the leader and brings her fist across his face with enough force to knock him backwards. They grab her arms again followed by another blow to the stomach and face. The leader stands, dizzily, and walks over to her and hits her again.

At last I found a long pipe that hid under a pile of trash and walk up behind him. I bring the pipe down over his shoulder before he was able to hit her again. He falls down in front of her gripping the spot I hit. I fight briefly with one or two others before they all retreat down the direction they came.

The girl still on her knees in a pool of blood. I cast the pipe aside and kneel down in front of her holding her up by her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I ask. She replies with her hand brushing away mine. She stands up slowly, falling down to a knee more than once before she gained balance. She takes one step towards me before falling into my arms. Her eyes shut and she passes out.

I brush the red hair out of her face and look down at her. Blood dripping down the corner of her mouth and out her nose. I take out a rag from my pocket and wipe it all away until her face was clean of the crimson liquid. Then I lift her up and sit her down against the wall that had blocked her escape and waited for her to awaken.

After a half an hour of waiting for any sign of life, her eyes flutter open followed by a shallow groan in pain. She touches her lip and stares at her fingers surprised that no blood was present.

She stands up and looks around not noticing me sitting a few feet away from her on the same wall. "Feeling better?" I ask her as I stand up. She snapped to full attention, snatching her knife up off the ground then swinging around and pointing it at me. I raise my hands in the air to show that I am unarmed. "It's okay!" I add quickly, "I don't want to hurt you,"

She looks me over once. I wasn't much to look at really. My faded blue jeans torn at the knees. My dark green T-shirt underneath my black jacket, whose sleeves are only elbow length. The red hair, which was a shade lighter than hers, sticking up on my head every which way in its usual uncombed fashion.

"Are you alright?" I ask her after receiving no response.

She turns her back to me and tucks her knife back in the hiding spot in her boots. "Why do you care?" she asks me.

"I don't know. Why were they after you?" I ask trying to keep my voice as smooth as possible.

She turns her head just enough to catch me in the corner of her eye. Then rummages through her pockets and retrieves the black pouch I had seen her with earlier. She gives it a shake and I hear the light jingle of gil in side of it. "They tried to steal it from me." She says and tucks it back away in her pocket. "Why do you even care?"

I smirk, "Why shouldn't I?" Now she turns around all the way our green eyes meeting each others. She still seemed suspicious of me. "What's your name?"

Now she glares at me. Her eyes deadly and piercing into me like knives. The rim of her irises were lined with a dark ring of color, making them seem more poisonous. Still they interest me. "You tell me first,"

I smirk at her again. Her gaze softening to more of an interested look. "My name is Reno," I say with a small bow. "And your name is?"

Her eyes dart to the alley then back to me. A smile peels across her face, "You'll just have to find that out," she says and takes off down the alley. I don't bother trying to catch up, because I know where she'll be.


	2. Name and Story

Authors Note: Yeah! Reviews! Thanks a lot! Well here's the next chapter. It isn't as good as those to come, but it kicks things off. Please, please, tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Not sure if I have to write another one of these for another chapter but just to be on the safe side. I own no characters, places, or events that you recognize from Final Fantasy. All other stuff though I did come up with on my own, and yes I am very proud of that.

It wasn't any surprise to see her there. Sitting on top of the old building that seemed to be crumbling at the foundation and was no longer safe. She didn't seem to care at all because she never missed a day there. Not even rain or snow took her away from the sight of the sky.

I walk around the building and find the how she was able to get up. A rusty old fire escape on the side of the building with a latter that was close enough to the ground for someone to reach. I take a hold on the bottom bar and lift myself up until I reached the first metal platform then walk up the steps to the top.

She didn't hear me come up and was still gazing into the large beam of light. "I knew you'd be here," I say. She turns her head to see me. This time she smiles at me as I walk over and sit next to her. The sunlight hits my face and fills me with radiating warmth that I rarely felt. "Now I see why you come up here everyday,"

"How did you know I would be here?" she asks without removing her eyes from the sky.

"I've watched you come up here every day." I say, then wanting to take back those words. _Yeah, like that doesn't sound stalkerish._ She doesn't reply to my stupid comment. "I mean that-"

"I know," she interrupts. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Why did you help me today?" she asks.

"Well you looked like you needed it," I reply. She shrugs her shoulders and we sit in silence until the last amount of light had left. The stars slowly appear in the sky. I had never seen the sunset like this before. Not from under the plate. It felt like a small amount of freedom had been lit like a fire in my heart. That, along with hope of someday being able to live in the light.

"Bye, Reno." She says standing up from her perch and walking towards the fire exit.

"Wait!" I say and jump up from my spot after her. "Where are you going?"

She turns around and smiles at me, "Home."

"Will I see you again?" I ask her. She takes a moment seeming to ponder the question.

"Same spot for sunrise?" she asks me.

"Umm. Yes! Sunrise! Got it!" I stutter. She begins to walk away again and I almost forget to ask her. "Wait! What your name?"

She stops dead in her tracks. Not turning around, completely silent. I began to wonder if she even had a name. It wasn't very rare to see orphans without names around. I couldn't believe that she was an orphan. She looked too well cared for. Too beautiful.

At last she faces me, a smile peeling across her face. "My name is, Katy." She says. I return her smile and she disappears down the fire exit.

I am relieved to have finally met her for real. I repeat the name in my head as I start for home. Mother will probably have a fit after I come home so late. I get to the door of our apartment building and walk up the stairs to our apartment and turn the key. My mother was in the kitchen putting away the remains from dinner when she saw me walk in.

"Reno!" she says surprised. "Where in gods name have you been so late?!" She puts down the stack of plates in her hand and crosses her arms waiting from my explanation.

I rub the back of my head and stare at the ground, "I met this girl who got into a fight with some Sector 4 kids and wanted to help her out," I say in a low voice that she almost couldn't hear.

"That one that you said you saw wondering around?" she asks. I nod my head, "She isn't trouble is she?"

"No. They were trying to steal from her and beat her up pretty bad, but I stopped them before she got hurt too bad." I say. "She was only trying to defend herself." I add. Mother returns to her work.

"Just be careful, Reno. I don't want you to get hurt." She sets my plate from dinner on the table. I sit down and she lifts my chin to look at my face. "Alright?" I nod my head and she leaves me be.

I finish eating and go off to bed before my father gets home. He usually works pretty late anyway. I lie there, unable to sleep. The name and face running through my mind. After hours I at last drift away into sleep. Hoping that morning would come soon.

I slept in too late. "Damn it!" I say to myself as I rush down the stairs of our building, slinging my jacket on and taking off down the road towards the building I was supposed to meet her at. The sun was almost fully raised by now. "Shit!" I curse as I hit the ground scraping my knee and hands on the gravel road.

At last I reach the building and look up to see her looking over the edge down at me. I lean against the building to catch my breath. "You're late!" she calls from the top of the roof.

I look up, "I'm here now aren't I!" I shout back up at her. I hear her laugh from above, "What's so funny?!"

"I'm just glad you cared enough to show up. I don't care if you're late." She says jumping down from the building and landing next to me. I sit down on the ground still trying to catch my breath. "You worried that much about getting here on time?"

"I said I would, right?" I say. She sits down next to me.

"I really wasn't sure if I could trust you." She says, "I've never really had any friends,"

"Yeah, why is that?" I ask.

She sighs, "Because everyone says I'm a freak."

"Well I don't think so." I say. She smiles lightly and looks at the ground. "What's your story?" I ask. Her eyes snap back up to mine.

"Story?" she asks.

"Yeah, your story. What happened to you?" I stand up and lend her a hand and help her stand up. She takes her hand back right away avoiding my eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about my story," she says, her face now deep with sadness and pain. For an instant, it seemed the life was drained away from her. Leaving nothing but an empty lifeless shell. I reach out and carefully grab her arm.

"It's okay. Forget I asked." I say. She brightens again and takes my hand and leads me away. "Hey, where you going?" I ask struggling to keep up.

"To my job," She says slowing down to a stop and allowing me to catch my breath again.

"You have a job?" I ask. She nods her head. "Why?"

"So I can take care of myself. This way, if I were to ever get dumped out on the streets again, I would be able to take care of myself. I don't need anyone else in the world." She says looking up at what would have been the sky. She looks at me again, "You don't have to come."

"No way! I'm coming too." I say, and with that, she grabs my hand again and I follow her around to her job.

I was surprised at how hard she did work for a little bit of gil. She told me that she usually worked odd jobs like this to get by with her own share. Today, it was unloading crates for a small business in the slums. I helped however I could but to be honest, she really didn't seem like she needed it. After a few hours she was paid, of coarse it was less than what she deserved, but never protested.

I followed her back to our building and sat down in the sunlight. "Here," she says taking my hand and placing the even split gil in my hand, "You earned it. Thanks for helping."

"Katy, I don't need it," I try to protest and hand it back.

"Well you earned it. Don't argue." She says folding my finger around it gently.

I shake my head and put the earnings into my pocket, "Stubborn," I mumble under my breath.

"Be nice," she says in return. She lets out a little giggle and tucks away her earnings. "Do you really want to know my story?" she asks her voice turning serious.

"I wouldn't mind knowing," I say.

"Fine," she says with a sigh. "The reason people think I'm a freak is because I am. I was an experiment conducted by Shinra to create the perfect soldier. I didn't turn out as planed so they were supposed to destroy me. My mother and father took me away and were later killed when I was six. Shinra found me and raised me until I was seven when I escaped." She says. A tear slides down her cheek and falls to the ground below. "I'm a freak of the darkness. So you can start running now."

I don't move. She expected me to run away? Another tear escapes her eyes. "Why would I run?" I say.

"Because of what I am," she says. She looks me in the eyes. "You want to stay?"

"Of course. You're my friend now." I say placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise that I won't leave you."

"Promise,"

"Promise." I confirm. "What about now? Where have you been living?"

"With Joe at his diner. He and my parents used to be friends. He wants me to be able to fend for myself a bit incase anything were to ever happen to him. That's why I have a job." She clarifies.

I smile into her eyes which causes the tears to disappear. "I promise you that I won't ever hurt you. You're my friend now and I won't leave you because of something like that. Okay. I _promise._" I say. She laughs and looks up into the sky as the light diminishes into the night.

She trusts me now. And I intend to keep my promise to her, forever. Whether she is a being of the darkness. Or a danger to my safety just being around her. I wasn't going to let any of that change my mind. She was my friend.

_Don't forget to review. Any constructive tips and thoughts would be nice._


	3. All my fault

Authors Note: Thank you to my so far one reviewer. You know who you are. I've been on a roll with this new story. Two chapters up already! (Mainly because I am so bored I really feel like shooting myself.) Anyway, here's the next part. Remember I am still new at this. Please, please, pleeeaaassseee, review. It would help.

I walk beside her down the street. New snow had found its way to the slums and ice slicked the streets. Winter was upon us, turning our world icy and bitter cold. It was funny for me to think, it has already been two months.

She shivers beside me as another gust of wind sends loose snow hurtling towards us and hitting our faces. We walk a little further. I look up and see the neon sign hanging above my head. Her foster parent Joe, who she had told me was more like an old family friend, owned his own diner. Which come to surprise, he named Joe's.

We walk up to the door and enter, the bell above the door jingling to announce our presence. Behind the bar Joe stood, and I wasn't afraid to admit at the time, he intimidated me. He was built like an ox, a bald head and thick brown beard. We sit at the bar. I peel off my jacket and set it on the back of my stool. Then off comes the hat and I ruffle my flaming hair.

Winter wasn't her season. Her skin almost as light as the snow. She seemed to have something against the cold. No matter how well prepared for the weather, she was still cold. A thing that I often found humorous.

Katy's eyes were fixed at the other end of the bar where it seemed a soldier was arguing with a civilian over something. A blue orb flashing in the civilian's hand. It wasn't too rare to see soldiers stop by here I already knew. What were they fighting over?

"Materia," she says to my blank stare at the object. She turns her attention away from the two arguing to the glass of water Joe had gotten her. "Quit staring." She mumbles to me. I turn my head away but keep my eyes fixed on them.

The civilian pulls out a knife from under his shirt and points it at the soldier. Then stuff the materia back into his pocket. "Hey!" Joe shouts from behind the bar. "Take it outside!"

I look at Katy, whose eyes were following them as they came closer. "Watch this," I whisper into her ear and walk in their direction. I bump into the civilian, apologize then continue to walk in the other direction. She jumps off from the stool as soon as they were out the door.

"What was that about?" she whispers once close enough to me. I take out the shining orb that I had slipped from the man's pocket. She quickly cuffs her hands around mine in order to hide it. "What have you done?!" she says now in shock.

I peer out the front window where the two men stood, one rummaging through his pockets searching for the materia. She takes it away from me and drags me out the back door while the man enters the front.

"You're a freaking idiot!" she says still running as fast as she could away from the diner.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"That guy's a thug! And you just stole something really valuable from him! He knows you took it and now he's after you!" She shouts.

I hear hollers coming from down the street. I take a quick look back to see the man on our tails. I run faster until I am the one pulling her along. Ignoring the biting cold without my jacket on. Running on pure adrenaline. For a little bit I almost thought that we lost him, but not slowing down my pace. I was wrong. Katy's hand is torn apart from mine as the thug catches her by the back of her hood.

"Let me go you slimy bastard!" she shouts trying to break away from his grasp. "Reno run!" she yells at me. I can't. I am frozen where I stand. I watch her struggle for air as the thugs grip tightens.

"Where is the materia runt!" he shouts at me.

"Son of a bitching, piece of shit!" Katy curses at him again.

The man brings his fist in contact with her face. Even for her being as strong and tolerant as she was, she couldn't handle it. He hits her again then drops her to the ground, kicking her in the stomach while she's down.

He grabs me by the front of my shirt and pins me to a wall. Pressing a knife to my throat. My feet dangling off the ground. "Where is it?!" he growls at me.

"I don't have the damn thing!" I say trying to be strong and brave. He brings his blade up and slashes me twice across the face. One on each side framing my eyes and ending at my cheeks. I let out a wicked yell in pain. Then he slams my back into the wall hard enough I hear a large crack erupt in my body.

"Hey!" her voice calls to him. He turns his head away from me to meet the materia she held in her hand. He lets me go and I slid to the ground.

He approaches her slowly. His knife in his hand the tip stained with my blood. He extends a hand, "Give it here." He says in a low and most serious tone.

She smirks, rolling the materia in her palm. "Why don't you go find it instead," she hisses at him.

My eyes widen as she throws the materia into the air and it disappears out of sight. The man lets out a shout in rage then drives his blade deep into her stomach. I hear her gasp at the feeling of her flesh being torn open. He removes the blade and runs off to search for the valuable orb. We all knew that he would never be able to find it.

I can't move my right arm at all and it drags limply on the ground as I crawl over to her. She stares up into what should be sky, gasping for air. One hand laying over her wound while blood stains the snow below her. Her eyes turn to mine. She grips my hand softly.

"Don't go," I whisper. "Please."

She smiles but gives no reply. Tears build up in my eyes,clashing with the cuts on my cheeks. A mixture of blood and tears flow down my face and hit the snow. Despite my struggle to avoid it, my eyes slide shut before hers do. The last thought before disappearing into darkness, _It was all my fault._


	4. Awaken

My dreams have been tormented. I was the only one at the funeral service. Funeral was hardly the word to use since they just dumped her body in a box down into the earth. A wood cross as a head stone, without a last name. I had placed an orange lily over the new mound of dirt. Then dropping to my knees in front of her grave, screaming as it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. _It was all my fault._

I wake from my dream breathing heavily, as if I were cut off temporarily from air. Sweat beading down my face and neck. My cheeks burning and shoulder searing with pain. I catch my breath and look at my surroundings. The strong scent of whisky and fried food tells me that I was back at Joe's. It is oblivious to me how I got there.

My right arm was in a sling and hurt when ever I attempted to move it. Bandages on the side of my face cover the nasty cuts I received. I had been laying down a couch in the small loft behind the bar. The back of my throat is sore and raspy. How long have I been asleep?

Joe walks into the loft carrying a wet rag and glass of water. "Nice to see that you've woken up at last," he chuckles softly. He hands me the glass of water and walks up towards the stairs.

I set the water down on the coffee table. "Where is she? Is she okay?" I ask.

He stops and nods his head in answer, "She is doing better," he says. "She wants to see you."

I snap up to a stand and follow him up the stairs to her room. She lies down in bed under a mass of thick blankets. Her eyes shut in the midst of sleep. Sweat beads down against her pale skin. He drapes the cold rag over her forehead.

"I had a medic come and look at you two. They did what they could, but we'll just have to wait it out and see what happens." He says in a low concerned tone. "I called your parents and told them you were here. They said that you could stick around if you wanted too."

"How did we get back?" I ask him before leaves the room.

"A soldier found you two and recognized her. He brought you back here," he says then shutting the door behind him.

I sat there in the silence of the room in a chair that had been place next to her bed. Brushing the fiery red bangs out of her face then griping onto her hand, praying for a sign of life still left in her. I was answered by a sharp intake of breath and her hand clenching onto mine fiercely. Her eyes fly open and meet mine. I sigh in relief as she calms down. She sits up and grasps her stomach in pain. After a second she swings her legs off the bed and removes the towel from her forehead.

"Your alright!" I say.

"Reno…" she says touching her hand to my cheek the sliding it down my neck and touching my shoulder.

"I'm okay really, just a little-", I am interrupted as she flings her arms around my neck in a hug. I hold back a gasp at the pain my shoulder almost caused me to release.

She buries her head in my neck. Her wet tears hitting my skin. I place my free hand on her back. "You're okay!" her sobs replaced by pure joy. "You stayed with me, even though you didn't have to."

"I promised didn't I," I say to her. She releases me and wipes away her tears with her sleeve. "Why didn't you just give it to him?" I ask.

"Even if I would have just simply given it to him he would have killed you for stealing it," she says. "That way he was in to big of a hurry to find it than to look back,"

"But he stabbed you because of it," I say not quite understanding why she did what she did.

"Beats see you get killed, stupid!" she says but it wasn't taken as much as an insult. She could have said much worse if she wanted to. She stands up and lifts her shirt just enough to see the bandages covering her wound. "Huh,"

"You seem to be feeling a lot better than I expected." I say.

She shrugs and slips her leather jacket on over her gray shirt, "I've always been a quick healer." She replies.

I doubt that he could really be feeling that good this fast, but don't question. I was too relieved to start thinking of that now. She takes a moment to look me over before wrapping me in another painful, yet soothing embrace. She twirls a piece of my red hair around her finger.

"Still that was a really stupid thing to do," she says.

I laugh a little, "I'll make sure I check in with you before I do stupid things next time."

"If you weren't already beaten up enough I would hit you right now." She says hiding her amusement.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I say.

She lets me go struggling to hide a smile, then walks out of the room. I follow close behind her. Happy to have my friend back on her feet. And knowing that I would take a long time to make up for what I have caused.

Authors Note: Chapter 4, done! Don't forget to review! I mean it! Thank you! More chapters are soon to come.


	5. Going Crazy

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

"You alright?" Rude asks. I lift my head from my drink to meet his shaded gaze at me.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"You've been staring blankly at the table for the last fifteen minutes," he replies.

"Just thinking," I say. I run the tips of my fingers across one the scars on my face. I could feel the pain I had felt like it was a new wound. Like it had only happened just seconds ago.

The scars hadn't gone away. They haven't faded. A constant reminder of that one stupid act. Sometimes I'd look at them and only remember the blade, and the thug who did this to me. I had already gotten my revenge on him, much worst than what he did to me. Then sometimes I would look at them and see her.

Being a Turk now, I had to put everything in my past behind me. I was no longer the kid who grew up in the slums. I was now just a mindless killer. I was never to argue or question a mission. I was just simply to obey. Thinking of the past for me now was painful. I try to avoid it as much as possible, but every now and then it would sneak up on me.

_I wonder where she is now. That is, if she is even still alive. _I shake my head in an attempt to get the thoughts to go away. Rude looks at me slightly startled. I exchange a glance with him but don't say anything. Trying to ignore everything.

* * *

"What are you going to when you get older?" she asks.

I shrug and stare up into the beam of light. No matter how many times I've seen it, it never seemed to get old. Everyday it seemed like a different fire. "I have no clue. What about you?"

"I thought about SOLDIER once. Then I remember, Shinra." She says.

"What's so wrong about Shinra?" I ask. She gives me that look like; _Did you really just ask that? _"Oh. Never mind."

"I hate Shinra." She says plainly. I understand that she has her reasons, but it was hard for me to really grow to hate them that much. It was more like I just didn't care at all for them.

"I think I could see you in SOLDIER though." I say. She laughs at me. "What about this, if I join SOLDIER, than you have to, too. Deal?"

She looks at me as if I were crazy, than takes a minute to consider the offer. "Alright. But only if you go there with me." She says, shaking my hand. "Crazy," she mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm the crazy one." I say.

"You are." She says leaning back and folding her hands behind her head. "Hey Reno, have you ever thought of running away."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question. Have you ever though of running away from this place?" she repeats.

"And I'm the crazy one! We are only thirteen! We wouldn't last five minutes anywhere else!" I say.

"I never said that you or I was ever going to! Just have you ever thought about it?" she says again getting impatient.

"So what if I have?" I say.

"That's all I wanted to know. And we would too last it five minutes. I think it wouldn't be too hard for us. We're both pretty tough." She says.

"I wouldn't bet on it." I say leaning back next to her.

She lifts her sleeve and looks at the dark mark left on her wrist. She sighs and pulls it back up trying not to let me see. I wasn't the only one with a permanent reminder. I run my fingers over one of my scars.

"They don't look to bad," she says. "You can barely even notice them."

"Liar," I mumble. "If people could only barely notice them than all the rest of my friends wouldn't have run off when they saw me. Just like you and your markings." I hear her stutter. _Shouldn't have said that. _

She touches her hand to my cheek. "It's very fun having people treat you like this, is it?" she says. I shake my head, and turning my head to meet her eyes. The bright green cutting right through me and reading everything that my mind has to say. "Kinda know what it was like for me now, don't you?" she says.

I smirk at her. "Sorry," I say.

She places a burning kiss on my cheek. I close my eyes savoring the feeling. I didn't notice that the light was gone until she stood up and left. "See you tomorrow, Reno." She calls on her way down the fire exit. I was still lying down, I hadn't moved.

I touch my cheek now that was burning hot. _Damn it!_ I was blushing. I shake off the embarrassment but hang onto the feeling of her lips, and drag my stupid ass home.

* * *

I laughed to myself and took another drink of ale. Rude looked at me again wondering why all of a sudden I was so happy. "Whatcha looking at?" I ask. Not caring about what he thought. Maybe I was just going crazy.


	6. School

Authors Note: Alright. Been saving this one for a little bit. Here you go. Review please. Need to know if I am doing a good job here.

"Everything will be okay," I say draping an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to go!" she says trying to wiggle out of my reach.

I catch her by the arm, "No you don't. You're coming with me! You made a promise!"

"I make a lot of promises lately. Can't expect me to keep them all." She says still trying to tear my hand off her wrist.

"It's not that bad. I'll be there with you the whole time. You have to come with me!" I say struggling to keep my grip. She pries her arm free, but I catch strap on her messenger bag. "Gotcha!"

"Reno you… you… Bastard!" she says as I drag her towards the school building. "I'm not freaking going! Let me go now!" she yells trying to rip off the messenger bag full of the school supplies Joe had bought her.

I had convinced her and Joe to let her attend school with me. Even though she was already really intelligent for her age, she still should go. It wouldn't be that hard for her anyway. As soon as she saw the large building and school yard full of other kids, she changed her mind. I got her near the door, the shy stares of other kids in our direction.

"Let me go, damn it!" she shouts again.

"Don't talk like that here you'll get in trouble!" I snap at her. Surprisingly, she listened, and stopped resisting once we were inside.

"You're gonna pay for this," she mumbles flipping up the collar of her leather jacket.

"I'll take my chances," I say causing her to glare at me.

She follows me down to our lockers and carelessly tosses her bag onto the bottom ignoring the hooks for that purpose. Taking out a small stack of books and setting them on the upper shelf then slinging the bag and the remaining supplies over her shoulder. She stares into her locker, with a look of grief.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I already hate it here," she mumbles.

I reach over and take her hand. She refuses to look at me. _Is she really that upset about it? Why?_ "It's going to be alright. For you it should be cake walk," I say trying to reassure her.

"But I-"

"Cake," I interrupt her from doubting anymore. I look at her with comforting eyes. She manages a smile and follows me to our first class.

I sling my bag onto the desk and she takes her seat next to me. She still looked kind of nervous and scared. The instructor enters through the door as the bell sounds. The tall gray-haired man scans the class room through the thin glasses set on the tip of his pointed nose, giving him a slightly snobby look.

"Morning class," he says seating himself behind the large wooden desk. "Please open your books to page five and we will begin. Have you note books ready for taking down notes as we go,"

I flip open my book and stare down at the text. I glance over across from me. Katy was scribbling wildly into her note-book. My eyebrows narrow wondering what she was up to. I shake my head hoping she would be able to figure it out on her own.

The teacher begins to read from the book to the class. His voice to me seemed to be hidden by the rapid sound of lead dragging on paper. I look over again at her book. It was already filled with notes that the teacher hasn't even mentioned yet.

"Why do you already have all that down? Are you copying word for word or something?" I whisper.

"No. I just read ahead." She says glancing up towards the front of the room where the teacher still mumbled out of the book.

She flips the note-book shut and doodles vines over the cover with a marker. "Anyone know the answer?" the teacher asks the class. His eyes scan over the class room and land right on her, not even paying attention. "You, girl." She looks up to meet his gaze.

"Yes?" she says the most innocent of voices with a slight tilt of her head.

"What is your name?" he asks, walking up in front of her and looking down at her.

"Katy," she replies.

"Short for Katherine, perhaps?"

"Perhaps not," she says bluntly.

His gaze stiffens, features beginning to line with anger. Her stare just as harsh now. "What is the answer?" he asks as if he has caught her finally off guard.

"The answer, sir, is 7." She says, words lined with poison.

I see the teachers jaw tighten, "Correct." He says nearly choking on the words then turning around and marching back to his desk. "I shall tell you now. All of you. I will not stand it when you decide to not pay attention in class. I will not be disrespected. This is you only warning. Understood?" He says. The class replies. She remains silent. "Understood?" he repeats.

She stands up, "Understood, sir!" she says giving a bow and then slouching back down in her seat. A smile in triumph on her face.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" I ask her after the day of school was over.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"You can't talk back to teachers like that! You'll get in trouble. The slum schools aren't very kind." I say.

She holds up her hand so I could see the red marks over her knuckles. No doubt she got struck with a ruler sometime during the day while we were in separate classes. "I think I know what you mean." She says.

"Damn it, Katy! You can't be doing that!" I say shaking my head.

She smirks, "I don't care. Doesn't even hurt." She laughs as if it were some funny joke.

"You really pissed off all your teachers didn't you?" I ask holding up her other shaking hand that seemed to be even more damaged.

"I really didn't even do anything wrong. I took notes right away, answered any question they throw at me, and then get smacked!" she says.

"It's cause you like to be a smart ass!" I say.

"Yeah so,"

I don't reply. We get up to our meeting building and stare into the sky. I close my eyes and disappear into the open world above.

* * *

I burst out of my sleep, dripping with sweat. I almost can't seem to breathe. I take a second to gather my surroundings. I'm in the Shinra housing complex, my apartment, my room. I sigh in relief and sit on the edge of the bed trying to get my thoughts under control.

These dreams have been coming to me every night. Wait no, they are memories. I remember all of this happening. Why are they all coming back to me? Why must they torture me like this?! Maybe she is dead? I shouldn't care. I shouldn't be so troubled by these memories all of a sudden. I can't let the past get to me. I have to let it go.


	7. Like This Forever

I lean back and gaze up into the sky. Katy laid back next to me, swinging her legs over the edge of the abandoned building. I take a quick glimpse at her. Her pale skin glowing in the light. He eyes oblivious to me and fixed into the sky. Her heavy leather jacket covering up the dark marks on her arms. She smiles, and closes her eyes.

Her hand creeps over and she intertwines her fingers in mine. I look down at her hand and smirk. "Glad schools over?" I ask. She nods not bothering to open her eyes. "Me too," I say.

"You know what Reno," she says.

"What?" I ask curious to what she might say.

"It's been three years since I meet you," she says. She laughs a little under her breath, "Hard to believe its been that long."

"Yeah," I say thinking back to the day we met officially in the lot.

"Reno," she says. I look at her, she finally opens her eyes to meet mine. "I'm glad you stayed with me this long."

"Well we _are _friends right," I say.

"Yeah. You're right,"

"I always am," I say with a cocky smile. She glares at me.

"Don't push it," she says. "You don't want to end three years of being friends by me throwing you off this stinkin' building do you?" she says. I laugh at her, which cases her glare to become more intense.

"Like to see you try," I say teasing her.

"Shut up," she says inching closer and leaning her head on my shoulder. I rub my thumb over the top of her hand that now laid on my chest.

I could imagine the world staying like this forever. Her soft touch and the feel of her skin. The way she always smelled like smoke from a fire. The way she seemed to always light up when in the sunlight. Her smile which the sunset couldn't even compare too. She didn't even know that deep down inside, I loved her.

I trace over the scars left over her knuckles. Some caused by the frequent strikes on her hand with a ruler, and others from the frequent fights she got in at school. I was never too far away in case she needed help, which she insisted she didn't. What ever Shinra did to her, seemed to work quite well. I admit, she was a lot better fighter than I was.

I could tell she often got nervous when ever Shinra workers stopped by the diner. They came by on occasions to check in with Joe to make sure everything was still going okay, and that she wasn't, well, becoming a hazard. She feared that someday they would come to take her back away. She told me that she didn't fear it because she feared Shinra. She said she didn't want to lose me.

I liked to repeat it over and over in my head. To think that even though she didn't act like it much, that she needed me. Like she depended on me being there for her. I liked it when she needed my help with things, which wasn't often of course. But it felt like it gave me another reason that she wanted me around.

"Reno," she says.

"Yeah?" She leans up and presses a deep kiss to my cheek. I had been waiting for her to do something like that again. "What was that for?" I ask.

She leans up to whisper in my ear. "For sticking around for so long," she says then returning her head to its place on my shoulder.

Yeah, I could imagine it staying like this forever.

* * *

_It didn't though did it!_ I think. I stare out the window watching as the rain hits the window on the train and beads down out of sight. Blurry signs skim past view. I rest my head on my hand and stare out into space. The moon shines through a break in the storm clouds. I wish it were the sun. I wish she was sitting next to me right now. I wish I wouldn't have returned to this place of corrupted memories.

The train pulls into station but I remain sitting for a moment longer, disappearing into the memory again.

* * *

The sun disappears over the horizon but I don't dare move. I wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer. To my surprise, she didn't seem to want to leave either. She stared at my hand that still moved over the surface of her skin. Gently tracing patterns over the top of her hand. She moved her head further onto my shoulder and let out a deep breath that made me shiver as it hit my skin. My other hand wrapped around her waist. She shifts slightly but soon got used to it. We lay there in complete silence for a long time.

The eery green glow of the Life Stream illuminates in the distance. It was growing pretty late. The moon provided a decent amount of light so I could still see her face. Her eyes slid shut and I assume that she fell asleep. I stopped drawing patterns on her hand and push a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I love you," I whisper to her.

She smiles and I feared she was still awake. She doesn't move, I let out a deep breath in relief. After a while I doze off myself, with her asleep in my arms.

She wakes up before me and shakes my shoulder to wake me up. It was still dark out. I give her a sleepy smile. "My mothers going to kill me for being out so late," I say.

She stands up and stretches out, "Joe is sure to have a lecture waiting for me too. Sorry I feel asleep," she says.

I couldn't find the right reply, so instead I press a kiss to her forehead. She looks up at me in shock. I only smile and walk down the fire exit, her following behind me.

* * *

I step out of the train into the pouring rain. I look up into the sky and close my eyes allowing the rain to hit my face. I let out a deep breath of relief the cool rain provided. To think, just below my feet, is the place where it all started. Where the road started that eventually lead me to be here now.


	8. True Darkness

I'm the one who destroyed my home. The crumbling ruins are a constant reminder of the plate being dropped. No doubt all of the places we used to go have been destroyed to nothing. I clench my fists and force the thought out of my head. I can't face this past. I can't face what I have done.

* * *

We sat at the bar of the diner. She had her head in a book and didn't pay much attention to me. I tinker with my silverware, spinning my knife under a finger into the wood counter. The bell rings in the doorway, letting us know another customer had entered the bar. It wasn't anything different, but I looked up anyway. My breath caught when I spotted a large head of blond and brown hair. A large dark scar running down the side of his face. It was the man who did this to me. I quickly touch my scar and tap Katy on the shoulder.

"Time to go," I whisper to her. She turns to see the man standing just beside the doorway, three others accompany him.

His face turns to catch my eyes in view. I was frozen for a second while a devilish grin spread across his crooked face. I drag her out by her sleeve when I saw him pointing in our direction and mumbling something to the other men. We slip through the hallway quickly and silently, closing the heavy back door shut and propping a board laying in the streets under the handle.

"What the hell does that guy want now?!" I yell walking quickly down the alley beside her.

"Probably still wants revenge for getting rid of his chance of an easy, thug life." she says.

I hear a loud crash coming from the direction we came, we make haste. "Where to?" I ask between breaths as we run.

"Somewhere they don't know," she says. "Or won't want to follow us,"

We round another corner and I run into a pole. I fall backward accidentally dragging her down by her hand with me. I look up and see the poll turn around to face us. It wasn't a pole, but a man. He wore a slick black suit and pair of sunglasses. The top of his head was bald and his skin slightly colored.

He rose an eyebrow at us as we frantically stand up and brush ourselves off. "So sorry, sir," she says straightening her jacket once again hiding her dark marks. "Come on Reno, we have to go now."

I take a quick glimpse back and see the men still trailing us. "Stop right there you sneaky little sons-a-bitches!" one yells.

"Hurry!" she yells dragging me away down the road.

We come around another corner and stare at two other large men who were waiting for us. We stop abruptly and nearly fall over. My eyes dart around and I see a fire exit ladder and quickly run to that. "Go!" I yell waiting for her to start climbing.

She pushes me forward instead. I start to climb hoping she would be right behind me. She grabs onto the bars and begins to climb. I look back up as I get to the first platform. A loud shriek catches my attention and I look back down. She is pulled off the ladder by her hair, hit in the face several times, then thrown to the ground.

I yell for her and climb back down the ladder. One of them pointed a gun at her. I ran for him but am pushed over to the street beside her. The other four men join them gathering around as it seemed we were about to be executed, and they all wanted a glimpse of the show. I feel my heart begin to beat faster. My eyes wide in fear.

I feel a hand take my own. I look at her. She wasn't scared, or frightened. She looked at me like it was all going to be okay. I clenched onto her hand tighter. I wanted to say something but couldn't find my words. I felt like I couldn't breath or find air. I hear the click of the gun pointed in her direction. She rips her gaze from mine to the barrel of the gun. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if excepting her fate.

Before the thug could shoot I kick at his feet knocking him over. The bullet fires into the concrete street and he tries to gain balance again. The several others drug their guns from their holsters, but I already broke away from the group and started running dragging her behind me. I am caught by the back of the neck and am pulled away from her grasp. I am hit across the face once, instantly drawing blood that leaked down the corner of my mouth. The next three hits went for my stomach, causing me to spit out more blood.

Katy draws her blade and stabs the man in the shoulder before he could hit me again. He yells in rage and pain. She drove the knife back into his shoulder and drops him to the ground. Several more gun shots come for our direction. She snatches up the gun from the mans hand and rounds the corner setting me against the wall as more bullets hit the wall hiding us. I wipe the blood from my lip and stand back up, slowly grasping my stomach.

She held the gun by her side and remained calm, as if she had to go through this every day. What ever Shinra did do to her, it definitely worked. One of the men comes to view. She didn't hesitate to fire two rounds into his heart. The man collapses to the ground, the life drained from his body. I try to keep my hand from quivering as it helped me balance against the wall. My breath caught when I heard more gun shots. Another man falls to the ground, his body twitching before finally giving up and going cold.

A of a sudden I hear a loud click and the cold feeling of metal pressing against the back of my head. Her head whips around and she gasps in horror. Tears suddenly swell in her eyes. I look into the deep green filled with fear. She didn't raise her gun, she knew if she did I would surely die. Another gun shot erupts. I was still standing and for a moment thought that I really was dead. She covers her mouth and raises her gun. The metal against my head disappears and the man behind me falls to the ground.

I turn my head and see the large man in the black suit holding a gun pointing it at her who returned the favor not bothering to lower hers. I see tears stream down her face washing away some of the blood on her cheeks. The man at last lowers his gun first. "I'm not here to hurt you," he says.

"Can you help us?" she says still aiming at him. He nods and she at last lowers the weapon.

"You two go. Let professionals deal with this." She drops the gun and wraps her arms around my neck, crying into my chest.

"I'm so sorry," she says.

"Don't apologize for something that was my fault in the first place." I say.

The large man looks around the corner and yanks his head back when they fire at him. I am suddenly released and she picks the gun up off the ground again and stands by the corner behind the large man. He glances back at her and raises an eyebrow that I could see over his sunglasses. She looks up and smiles at him. "What are you still doing here?"

"I want to help," she says her voice as serious as it could get.

"Leave this to Turks kid," he says.

"Your one of those Shinra people aren't you?" she says. The man nods, "Than I can help too. This is what Shinra wanted when they made me. Might as well use the skills I got," she says.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt." I say a little nervous of having her want to stick around, and what she would say now face to face with one of the Shinra employes. A Turk at the worst.

The man looks at her in disbelief, "You are part of Shinra," he asks.

"No. I am a product of Shinra." she says her voice becoming more ridged with frustration. "And I am not leaving that fast so shut up and fire!" she says pointing at the men that came into view. The Turk shoots two down while she finishes off the last.

The man falls down and struggles to move. She walks out into the street where he lay. I follow behind her and stand over the mans body. It was the thug who gave me the scars. His blue eyes piercing into my soul. He grasps onto the bullet wound in his neck with one hand and reaches up to me with the other. His bloody fingers clawing at air. She stares down blankly at him, then raises the gun.

"Do you think he deserves mercy?" she says. The man gags and spits blood out his mouth as he struggles for air. "He's gone his whole life killing others to get where he is now. The blood of many stain on his hands, and at last his own. Death and sorrow is the only thing this man has caused. Do you think he should live?" she looks at me for an answer.

I stare into the blue eyes that were already starting to fade. I close my eyes, not wanting to face this man. I shake my head unable to speak.

"Yeah. Me neither." she says at last pulling the trigger. The mans blood spatters onto my shoes and jeans.

I open my eyes to see the now dead eyes of the man, a bloody hole in the middle of his forehead. I take deep breaths trying to keep from vomiting. She kneels down next to him. She searches the mans pockets, not afraid of the blood. She takes out a wade of gil, a materia orb, and another hand gun and knife. She does this to all the men who lay about the street. Not having anything else to carry all the treasures in she takes off her jacket.

I see at last the full extent of her marking. The run almost like tattoos up her arms. Dark as ink that stand out against her paper white skin. She lays the weapons and materia into the middle of the jacket and bundle it up. She catches me staring at her. "They'll go away someday," she says refeering to the markings. "Just have to be patient."

The Turk walk up next to us, "Where do you think your going with all that?" he says.

She holds out a greenish materia. He takes it from her hands, "Got to find some way to make money in the slums," she says surprisingly cheery. He shakes his head. "Fine," she says emptying out the guns onto the ground. The Turk picks them up but she snatches away the materia. "Sorry but I'm keeping this and the gil." she says.

"Fine." the Turk says. "You must be the project that escaped."

"My name is Katy, and I shall remain the project that escaped, thank you." she says. Stuffing the materia into her pockets and pulling her jacket back on.

"I'm sure Shinra would be more than pleased if you did return." he says.

She glares at him, "They will be very disappointed then." she says holding out a hand. The Turk takes her hand.

"Rude," he says.

"Nice too meet you," she says. "This is Reno Sinclair." she gestures to me. The man looks at my skinny figure without much interest. Of course he wasn't very interested with an ordinary slum kid like me. "And if you don't mind Mr. Rude, we are going home now. Thank you for all of your help. I hope to see you again someday." she says dragging me along down the road to the diner.

Joe's eyes widen at the sight of the two bloody teenagers walking casually into the front door. She smirks at him, but hides her grip on my hand. That was quite the story to tell to a concerned guardian. He gave me a look like he wanted to tear me limb from limb after the story was over. She makes it perfectly clear that it was her to blame even though it wasn't. Then we got washed up, getting all the slum scum blood off of us, and watch the sunset like it was any ordinary day.

That was the day I first met my soon to be best friend and college. The day I watched first saw light drain from a persons eyes as they slowly escaped into death. The start of my career as a Turk. The first time I saw the true darkness that she had always told me about. She was made to be a killer. And through everything, I still swore to myself that I would still be there for her. The darkness didn't matter.


	9. Connection

Authors Note: I wanted to try writing from another perspective for a chapter. Please review.

_Reno has been acting strangely lately. Maybe we were away for too long, because ever since we came back to Midgar he's be acting, strange. There is something wrong with him. He hasn't been his usual wise-ass self lately. Instead he seems almost, lifeless. Sometimes just sitting around motionless, getting lost in his own thoughts. His attention to work has been pissing off Tseng, a lot. He even denied my request to go to the 7th Heaven. What could be on his mind?_

Rude glances up at his college through the open door to his office. He was ignoring his paper work, busy on spinning a pencil under his finger. He looks up and glares at him. Rude looks back down for a moment then looks up to see Reno slam the door to his office shut. The slam made Elena jump as she walked past. She glances at Rude with narrow eyes.

"Whats wrong with him?" she asks.

He shrugs. She looks back at the door with grief than continues on her way. On the other side Reno slouches against the closed door and runs a thin hand through his crimson hair. His emerald eyes sliding shut in a moment of bliss the darkness provided. He felt cold. Cold enough to say he was freezing under his skin. He shivers and allows his eyes to open. An unexpected warm breeze greets him, followed by the soft shade of orange and red of the setting sun.

His knees give slowly and he slides to the ground taking a deep breath. He could almost feel the softness of her touch against his skin. Her eyes, deadly as poison, but too beautiful to ignore. This is better than any amount of alcohol or cigarettes could generate. This almost felt real. It felt almost like she had never left. The icy feeling remained in the back of his mind, reminding him that none of it was real, but he ignored it. Just to feel this way for a little while longer.

* * *

I tap my foot on the ground listening to the soft sound interrupt the silence that surrounds me. He was late, again. It's not that it really pisses me off when he is sometimes late, just that it's been happening a lot lately. I unfold my arms and peek over the edge of the building finding the road empty. Where the hell is he! "Yo!" I turn around quick to find him standing behind me. A bouquet of orange and red flowers in his hand.

"What the hell is that for?" I ask folding my arms in front of me and glaring at him somewhat playfully. "You are really late you know."

"We are _not_ going to work today, because today is special and I'm not going to let you ruin it for yourself." he says giving me a flirty grin.

"Today is so special why?" I ask.

He walks up and puts the flowers in my arms, "Don't pretend like you don't know. Happy Birthday!" he says taking a step back to look at me. My glare becomes more intense and is no longer playing. "Why the face?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember," I say examining one of the flowers. "Don't waste your money on flowers, Reno. Especially for something as ridicules as my birthday."

"It is not ridicules. You surprised me on my birthday, so why can't I do something special for you?" he says.

"Because I told you last year, I don't like making a big deal about it." I say unaware I was smiling down at the gift.

"I got you something else too," he says reaching into his pocket and retrieving two silver chains. "This one is for you," he says putting it around my neck. I lift it up and stare down at the silver pendant with the image of a flaming heart carved in it. I flip it over and see his name. "This way, no matter what happens, you'll still have me with you."

"Reno you really didn't have-"

"I wanted to," he interrupts.

I set down the flowers and take out my knife. His eyes widen at the sight of the flashing blade. I walk up to him and take a hold of his chain and carve my name into the back. He looks at the name and smiles. His eyes lighting with joy.

"See," he says. "Now we always have a little piece of each other with us."

"What makes you think we won't see each other?" I ask.

"I don't think we won't. Just in case anything were to ever happen."

"Silly boy," I mumble turning around and picking the flowers back up.

"Crazy girl," he replies taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

My footsteps echo down the alley with every step. The cold rain soaking me from head to toe making me shiver. I hate the cold! The feeling is amplified by this nervous feeling in the back of my neck forcing me to look back every so many paces. Even though every time I find nothing, the suspicion lingers. The air feels hot and heavy. Ever sense seemed to be telling me to stop, yet I move on until I come across a familiar building.

The foundation crumbling but still holding its weight high above the other surviving buildings. An old fire escape hanging loosely and covered in more rust than remembered still clinging to the building wall. Most of the windows cracked and some shattered from the damage making the ground below a hazard for bare feet. The only inhabitants in this place are the memories lost on the roof. The days spent watching the sunset with the only person that made me feel like even though I was a mistake, someone wanted me to exist.

A silent tear rolls down my cheek getting lost in the rain drops. I force myself to keep walking. I didn't want to look back, but something made me. I could have sworn I saw him up there, looking down at me, but with a second glance the image was gone. The roaring thunder reminds me to keep moving despite my wanting to at least go and see. The crunch of the glass feels like my heart being shattered again. I clench my fist and close my eyes avoiding the memory that made me feel like I wanted to fall.

I take off running not looking back. Not wanting to care. Not wanting to admit to myself that I still loved him. Tears now streaming down my face blurring my vision. I fall over to the ground landing into a pile of broken glass. The shards sink into my hands and legs. Blood flows from the open skin onto the ground mixing with the rain. I roll onto my back causing more shattered pieces to burrow into my back. I bite my lip but don't do anything about it. This pain seemed to numb out the pain in my heart. It felt good, making me forget for just a moment or two about him.

* * *

He spins the pendant round and round watching as her name turned into the flaming heart than back. After all these years he kept it. He kept his promise to never forget, even though it pained him everyday. A piece of his heart that should have been hers has died and leaving him feel empty. Feeling incomplete. Broken.

Wasn't that the ugly truth. He was broken. Turning to Shinra to keep him busy enough to take his mind off his past. Covering up his pain with sarcasm and cockiness. Drowning himself in alcohol until even his memory was blurred. Smoking to relief the stress. Finding women to use simply to try and make him happy. When really he knew, after everything he's been through, losing the one he loved, killing people for his job, being tortured, used, beaten, nothing would make him truly happy again. It was a deadly truth that he has seen take the lives of so many people he knew.

He looks out the window watching the rain bead up and slide down the surface. Maybe if he went to see it, just one more time, he would find relief to this pain he felt.


	10. Reunion

The sky was clearer than it was yesterday, giving me a perfect view. It has just begun to tint into a light shade of orange. It was a surprise that the building was still standing after the plate dropped. After I was the one who destroyed this place. I stand on the edge looking down at the ground then sitting down hanging my feet over the edge. I haven't been here in years, not since the day everything fell apart.

My hands grip onto the ground as the memory takes over my thoughts. I shut my eyes tight from the pain in my mind.

* * *

She looked out into the distance, smiling into the sky. One hand around mine, the other around her necklace. I held onto my chain tightly, as if it were the thing keeping me from falling. This was going to be the last day I would be with her for a while, but she didn't know it. I wanted to surprise her when I got back from the business trip my father was bringing us with, so I kept it secret. I was supposed to be gone for a week, and when I returned she would be over joyed to see me, so I was going to make the most of the time I had now.

"Katy," I stutter. Her attention turns to me, eyes nearly making me melt. "You wouldn't forget me would you?" I ask.

"No, why?" she says.

"Just wondering."

"I would never forget about you," she says sincerely. Then she laughs, "I don't think I'll ever forget about you, whether I wanted to or not. You wouldn't forget about me would you?"

"Never," I say.

I get lost in her eyes. The deep green that went on forever. I let go of my chain and turn to completely face her. My hand touches her cheek and slowly pulls her in closer. Her eyes shut once we were only an inch apart. I freeze for a moment to look at her once more. Than I lean in and press my lips to hers in a deep kiss.

It was like falling. Just falling and not having to worry about dying afterwards. The sensation of feeling weightless, almost flying. My heart feels like it is about to overflow with warmth.

Her hands move away from my hand placing one on my shoulder and the other on my neck. Our lips separate for a moment just to catch our breath before disappearing into another kiss. This one was more intense. Everything seemed to be perfect. The way she tasted, she felt, I would have never imagined it being like this.

I feel something wet. My eyes open slightly to see that she was crying. We pull apart and I see her cheeks are damp with tears. I brush them away. She looked scared. Her lip quivering and hands now shaking. "Whats the matter?" I ask with all sincerity.

"Reno," she says looking deep into my eyes. "I can't. I-I don't want to hurt you."

"You would never," I say. "I made you a promise. I will keep it, forever. Don't you believe me?"

She nods her head. "Yes."

I wipe away her tears. She leans in again to meet my lips in one last kiss that seemed to last forever. I wish it would be like this forever. Just the two of us, taking on this world together.

* * *

The trip lasted longer than expected. I was gone for three months, and no one knowing that I was. When at last I returned home I found a message locked up in a box on top of the meeting building that was left. Katy was no longer there.

_Reno,_

_If you were ever to return I hope that you find this note. I have left Midgar. I am no longer safe here. I am a threat to the people around me. Please understand that I have no choice. I don't know why you chose to leave, but please promise me that you won't forget. You have been the only reason for my existence for so many years. Without you I would have ended my life years ago. But you kept me fighting for my life and gave me a reason to go on living. The reason I am fighting to live now. I realized after you left that, I love you. I know you may not share these feelings in return, but I at least wanted you to know the truth._

_Your Friend,_

_Katy._

After reading it I was so devastated that I burnt the note.

I look up into the sky and close my eyes, biting my lip because of the pain. Even in the darkness I see her. I want to go to her. I want to be with her. Getting lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the foot steps approaching.

"Hey Turk!" I hear from behind me. I turn around to meet the tip of a sword pressing against my chin. "Stand," the voice says. Slowly I obey and rise to my feet looking at a hooded figure. The blade was red and silver with wings around the handle. I raise my hands in surrender. I should have brought my EMR. "What is your name?" it asks, now being able to tell it's a girl under the hood.

"Reno," I say eyes as sharp as the blade being held to my throat.

"Get on you knees," she says.

"The hell I will!" I say. The blade presses deeper almost breaking my skin and drawing blood. "Fine,"

I get to my knees and place my hands on the ground. She walks up right in front of me. I stare down at her muddy boots before my head is lifted by a soft hand under my chin. She looks at me turning my face to the side and viewing my scars. "Good boy," she says. I see a smile peels across the visible part of her face. A flash catches my attention but she turns around before I could find what caused it.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I won't tell you," she says, her voice oddly familiar.

"You like playing these games don't you," I ask.

She remains silent. With her back turned and off guard I stand up and run at her. I wrap my arms around her making her drop the sword. She digs her elbow into my ribs making me let go. She tries to kick me in the face. I duck but a second strike hits me in the stomach. She throws punches which I struggle to avoid. One connects with my stomach again and other catches my chest, knocking the breath out of me. For a girl she sure is tough. She dodges every one of my attacks swiftly, and laughing while she was at it.

I catch one of her hands before it connected with my face, than the other. Now with a firm grip on both of her wrists, she laughs even more. I push her backwards and she falls to the ground. I straddle her and pin her hands on the ground keeping her from moving. Then I notice the necklace she was wearing. "What the hell," I say, staring down at my own name.

I let go of one of her hands and flip down her hood. It was her. Green eyes stare back into mine. Flaming red hair flung across the ground. "Hey Reno," she says.

I grab her other wrist again still not letting her move, "Is that really you?" I ask not believing what I saw.

"Who do you think it is?" she says looking at her wrists. "You know they trained you pretty good."

"Why the hell did you do that!" I ask.

She shrugs, "Can't play around a little bit?"

The relief rushes through me like a wave. My heart swells in my chest. Acting on instinct I lean down in a passionate kiss. The sensation of falling returns. My heart in now racing. After so many years, I found her again. Our lips separate and I catch her breathless.

"Damn Reno, didn't know you missed me that much." she says.

"Are you kidding," I say. "These last few days have been torturous."

She laughs, "Same here."

I lean down again, pouring my heart out into another kiss. All the pain, the anger, the regret seems to wash away. The devastation of losing someone is no comparison to finding the one you lost. After several minutes my tongue retreats and I stare down at her. She grew since I last saw her. She looked, beautiful. Her face free of freckles or marks. Her eyes have become brighter and more ecstatic.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

She looks at her wrists, "Reno, you gonna let me go?" she says.

I laugh, "Should I?"

She glares up at me. "Stubborn." she says with a sigh.

Before I knew it I was on my back, my hands being pinned down with her looking down at me laughing. "Okay you win,"

She stands up and helps me to my feet. As soon as I was standing a pair of hands are wrapped around my neck. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Everyday I wanted to come back. Everyday it felt like I was getting closer to death. But then I saw you in my memories and I forced myself not to give up." she says.

My arms wrap around her waist, "It's okay. We are together now, and we'll stay that way."

"Promise?"

"I promise" I say closing my eyes and savoring the moment. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

Authors Note: I think that is about it. Not bad for a first story. Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE! Thanks for read.


End file.
